List of Awesome Piece Theatre episodes
Below is a list of each individual episode of Awesome Piece Theatre, listed chronologically and with links to the Patreon post for each episode, unless otherwise stated. Members of the Turbo Club can access the episodes through this forum post. The majority of Awesome Piece Theatre episodes require either membership in the Turbo Club, or a $5 contribution through Patreon 2015 June *The Wizard *A Talking Cat!?! *Kung Fury (Public!) July *Jurassic Park *Die Hard with a Vengeance (Lost) *National Lampoon's Vacation August *Cool as Ice *Mortal Kombat September *Super Mario Bros. *The Super Mario Super Show Episodes 1-3 October *Troll 2 *A Magic Puppy!?! *Back to the Future: Part I *Back to the Future: Part II November *Star Wars: A New Hope *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi December *Santa’s Summer House *Small Town Santa *Home Alone (Public!) 2016 January *The Mighty Ducks *Birdemic: Shock and Horror *D2 (The Mighty Ducks 2) February *Beauty and The Beast *The Room *Twilight March *Street Fighter *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *Fuller House (Bonus) April *Aladdin *Over the Top *Mac and Me May *Sandlot *The Lion King *Samurai Cop June *Ghostbusters *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze *1313: Giant Killer Bees July *The Skateboard Kid *Commando *Miami Connection August *Wayne's World *Black Sheep *Happy Gilmore September *Space Jam *Hook October *Scream *Earnest Scared Stupid *Maximum Overdrive November :None December *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Batman *Gremlins *A Muppet Family Christmas 2017 January :None February *The Simpsons Season 1 (Part 1) *The Simpsons Season 1 (Part 2) *The Simpsons Season 1 (Part 3) *The Simpsons Season 1 (Part 4) March :None April *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Part 1) *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Part 2) *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Part 3) May *The Simpsons Season 2 (Part 1) *The Simpsons Season 2 (Part 2) June *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure July *The Simpsons Season 2 (Part 3) *The Simpsons Season 2 (Part 4) August *Tank Girl *The Matrix *Idiocracy September (aired October 1) *Star Wars: Episode I *Star Wars: Episode II October *Friday the 13th *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Puppet Master 7: Retro Puppet Master (Bonus, Partial) November :None December *Star Wars: Episode III *Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone *Ernest Saves Christmas *National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation *Home Alone 2 2018 January *Awesome Video Games Season 1 (VGA Patreon) (AVG Patreon) *Awesome Video Games Season 2 (VGA Patreon) (AVG Patreon) *Awesome Video Games Season 3 (VGA Patreon) (AVG Patreon) February *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III *3 Ninjas March – September :None October *IT (2017) *Double Double, Toil and Trouble *Halloween (1978) *Goosebumps *Trick 'r Treat *The Monster Squad November *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban *Garth Marenghi’s Dark Place – Episode 1 (Bonus) *Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire *Garth Marenghi’s Dark Place – Episode 2 (Bonus) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Garth Marenghi’s Dark Place – Episode 3 (Bonus) December *It's a Wonderful Life *Scrooged *Krampus *Full(er) House Christmas Episodes (Bonus) *A Christmas Story 2019 January *Pokémon Episodes 1-7 February *Pokémon Episodes 8-14 March *Pokémon Episodes 15-21 *Pokémon Episodes 22-26 April *Pokémon Episodes 28-34 *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 May -Pokemon episodes 36-42 -pokemon episode 40-??? June -Pokemon 43-49 July -AWESOME! Piece Theatre! Presents: Star Trek The Next Generation 1-3 + 12 August -Gastle in the sky -Grave of the fireflies September -Pokemon 50-54??? -AWESOME! Piece Theatre! Presents: What We Do in the Shadows: The Series | Episodes 1-3 -AWESOME! Piece Theatre! Presents: What We Do in the Shadows October -Beetlejuice -Rocky horror picture show November -Total Recall -Jingle all the way December -Rogue One: A Star Wars Story -The Muppets Christmas Carol -Klaus 2020 January Category:Videos